Mortal Kombat Gold
США: 9 сентября 1999 Европа: 14 октября 1999|undefined |genre = Файтинг |modes = Синглплеер, Мультиплеер |ratings = BBFC: 18 ESRB: M |platforms = Sega Dreamcast |media = GD Rom}} Mortal Kombat Gold (сокр. MKG) — игра жанра файтинг серии Mortal Kombat. Игра представляет из себя апгрейд предыдущей игры серии — Mortal Kombat 4. MK Gold был разработан британским подразделением Midway, Eurocom, и это первая игра серии, вышедшая на консолях шестого поколения. MKG был выпущен эксклюзивно для приставки Sega Dreamcast. Игра включает в себя всех персонажей, которые были в Mortal Kombat 4, а также шесть новых дополнительных персонажей, три новые арены, новый механизм выбора оружия и новое оформление. Сюжет Сюжет Mortal Kombat Gold в основном повторяет сюжет Mortal Kombat 4, но местами дополняет и переписывает его. Так, Китана, принимает активное участие в битве с Шинноком, а не находится в темнице на протяжении его вторжения. Кунг Лао ищет Горо, чтобы отомстить ему за гибель своего предка — Великого Кунг Лао, убитого Шоканом на турнире 500 лет назад. Клан Лин Куэй находит и активирует Сайракса и Сектора и снова посылает их убить Саб-Зиро. Официальный гид по MKG использовал другие биографии персонажей, предоставленные издательству ещё до её выхода. Они сильно отличаются от тех, которые были использованы в самой игре. В результате возникли некоторые противоречия в сюжете, которые позже были исправлены: * Согласно биографии из гида Барака был убит Кунг Лао, который сделал на нём фаталити с разрубанием надвое, но позже был оживлён. Его тело было скреплено скобами, которые не дают ему снова распасться. В биографии Бараки в игре об этом ничего говорится, хотя в Крипте в Mortal Kombat: Deception фото рендеров Бараки и Милины подтверждают, что всё было, именно так как это было описано в биографии из гида. * Согласно её биографии в гиде, Китана, была единственной выжившей жительницей мира Эдении после нашествия Шиннока. Позже это было опровергнуто. * В гиде также был напечатан биос Сайракса, в котором говорилось, что он был спасён из пустыни Отрядом особого назначения и был перепрограммирован, чтобы сражаться с Шинноком. Согласно его истории в игре Сайракс был спасён остатками клана Лин Куэй, которые снова послали его убить Саб-Зиро, а наблюдать за действиями Сайракса отправили Сектора. Позже в Конквесте Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance было подтверждено, что именно версия истории, в которой Сайракса спас из пустыни Отряд особого назначения, была верной. Таким образом, получается, что сюжет Сектора в MKG является недействительным. Геймплей В этой игре была представлена новая система выбора оружия. Если в МК4 за каждым персонажем было закреплено собственное оружие, то в MKG на экране выбора игроку давалась возможность дать выбранному персонажу любое оружие. Персонажи В Mortal Kombat Gold не появляется ни одного нового персонажа. Все новые бойцы в игре взяты из предыдущих игр серии: Mortal Kombat II и Mortal Kombat 3. thumb|230px|Экран выбора персонажа Новые персонажи * Сайракс — найден в пустыне кланом Лин Куэй и отправлен на задание убить Саб-Зиро (эта биография не является каноном). * Милина — будучи перерождённой, в Преисподней, она теперь служит Шинноку, но по-прежнему мечтает о мести Китане. * Китана — бежавшая из темницы принцесса присоединяется к борьбе против Шиннока. * Кунг Лао — возвращается для того, чтобы помочь победить Шиннока и отомстить Горо за смерть своего предка. * Барака — нанят Куан Чи для борьбы с земными воинами. Вернувшиеся персонажи * Соня Блейд — член отряда Специальных Сил США, которая охотится за последним воином Чёрного Дракона — Джареком. * Джакс — майор специальных сил США ищет Соню, пропавшую вместе с Джареком во Внешнем Мире. * Лю Кенг — Шаолиньский монах, который хочет помочь Рейдену и Фуджину победить Шиннока. * Джонни Кейдж — голливудская кинозвезда. Воскрешённый Рейденом он присоединяется к земным воинам в борьбе против Шиннока. * Саб-Зиро — обладает важными знаниями, полученными от своего старшего брата, которые могут помочь остановить Шиннока и Куан Чи. * Рейко — генерал Армии Тьмы Шиннока. * Джарек — последний член клана Чёрный Дракон, оказавшийся во Внешнем Мире. * Рейден — бог Грома, руководящий земными воинами в борьбе против Шиннока и один из последних выживших богов Земли. * Таня — дочь посла Эдении, которая предала свой мир, впустив в него Шиннока и его армию. * Скорпион — был нанят Куан Чи, чтобы помочь Шинноку уничтожить земных воинов. * Кай — Шаолиньский монах и союзник Лю Кенга. * Рептилия — заттерианский воин, сосланный в Преисподнюю и присоединившийся к Шинноку. * Фуджин — бог Ветра, союзник Рейдена. * Куан Чи — таинственный злой колдун-некромант, главный помощник Шиннока. Секретные персонажи * Нуб Сайбот — генерал армии тьмы Шиннока. * Сектор — отправлен вместе с Сайраксом на задание уничтожить Саб-Зиро, также имеет приказ наблюдать за поведением Сайракса и ликвидировать его если будет необходимо (этот сюжет не является каноном). * Мясо — бежавший эксперимент Шанг Цунга. Босс и подбосс * Горо (подбосс) — хочет отомстить Лю Кенгу за поражение в десятом турнире. * Шиннок (босс) — некогда заточённый в Преисподнюю, бывший Старший Бог, желающий, отомстить остальным Страшим Богам и Рейдену за своё заточение. Арены К аренам, которые уже были в Mortal Kombat 4, в Mortal Kombat Gold было добавлено ещё три — Церковь, Преисподняя и Палата Душ. Также арены из МК4 по графике стали ближе к аркадной версии игры. * Мир Ветра (Wind World) — основан на локации из Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. * Логово Рептилии (Reptile’s Lair) * Шаолиньский Храм (The Shaolin Temple) — основан на локации из Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. * Живой Лес (The Living Forest) — римейк арены из Mortal Kombat II. * Тюрьма (The Prison) — основан на локации из Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, также на этой арене возможно фоновое добивание. * Логово Горо (Goro’s Lair) — римейк арены из Mortal Kombat, на этой арене возможно фоновое добивание. * Колодец (The Well) — на этой арене происходит бой с Шинноком. * Старшие Боги (Elder Gods) * Гробница (The Tomb) * Ледяная Яма (The Ice Pit) * Церковь (Church Stage) — римейк арены из Mortal Kombat 3. * Преисподняя (The Netherrealm) — содержит фон арены Логова Скорпиона из Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. * Палата Душ (Soul Chamber) — римейк арены из Mortal Kombat 3. Разработка Mortal Kombat Gold впервые был анонсирован Дейвом Микичичем во время чата в августе 1998 года. Тогда он сказал, что Eurocom Development создаёт специальную версию МК4 для новой приставки от Sega.TRMK: MK4 for Sega Dreamcast annnounced Позже, в декабре 1998, года Gamespot упомянули о «МК4 для Dreamcast».TRMK: MK Dreamcast info В марте 1999 года на выставке Game Developers Conference президент Sega of America заявил, что «Mortal Kombat 5» будет одной из первых игр для приставки. После чего Midway пояснили, что разработка МК5 временно заморожена в связи с тем, что разработчики помогают Eurocom с разработкой порта МК4 для Dreamcast и что МК5 не будет являться эксклюзивом для приставки от Sega. Также они заявили, что версия МК4 для этой приставки пока ещё не получила названия. МК5 тем не менее появился в списке лаунч-тайтлов для Dreamcast.TRMK: MK4:Dreamcast Now MK5?TRMK: Update: MK Dreamcast Not MK5TRMK: More Sega Dreamcast ConspiracyTRMK: Midway Responds: MK4-DC 16 апреля было анонсировано, что порт МК4 для Dreamcast будет называться MK Gold и было объявлено несколько подробностей об игре.TRMK: Mortal Kombat Gold Игра была показана на Е3 1999. В этой версии все пять новых персонажей (Китана, Милина, Кунг Лао, Сайракс и Барака) уже был играбельны.TRMK: Midways booth at E3 В течении лета и вплоть до самого выхода игры поступали различные материалы в виде скриншотов, видео и рендеров. Версии Существует два издания Mortal Kombat Gold. Первое издание изобилует глюками и ошибками. Также в ней нельзя сохранять прогресс, что означает, что все открытые концовки игры не сохраняются после выключения приставки. Во втором издании, вышедшим спустя всего месяц после первого были исправлены многие глюки и была добавлена поддержка VMU, благодаря чему появилась возможность сохранять прогресс в игре.Mortal Kombat GoldTRMK: Revised Mortal Kombat Gold in Stores Now! Издания отличаются цветами дисков: у первого издания диск золотого цвета, у второго — красного. Также на коробке со вторым изданием игры есть зелёная наклейка с надписью «HOT». Реакция MKG не получил высоких оценок от прессы. В том числе низко оценивалась графика игры. Game Revolution писал: «Графика непростительно ужасна и это довольно депрессивное разочарование для 128-битного шедевра от Sega, особенно если сравнивать эту игру с Soul Calibur». Оружия, которые могли использовать бойцы в боях, были названы «скучными и неинтересными», которые часто не имели никакого отношения к персонажам, которые их использовали, и большинство из них являлось: «либо дубинкой, либо секирой, либо мечом».Game Revolution: Mortal Kombat Gold Review IGN также невысоко оценил MKG в частности плохое оружие в игре: «подготовка оружия — медленный процесс, во время которого игрока могут ударить любое количество раз». И хотя они положительно отметили улучшения по сравнению с прошлыми частями серии, нехватка глубины была признана непростительной.IGN: Mortal Kombat Gold Review Интересные факты * Во время разработки игры Eurocom послали в журнал Game Informer скриншоты с новым персонажем по имени Белокк. По слухам этот персонаж должен был стать ещё одним секретным бойцом и должен был использовать приёмы других персонажей. По словам Эда Буна, он не попал в финальную версию, потому что Eurocom не успели завершить разработку персонажа. Однако, есть слухи о том, что Белокк не попал в игру из-за того, что Midway не хотели включать в игру персонажа не созданного ими.Gamespot: Discover what UK-based Eurocom is cooking up for the next coming of Mortal Kombat.TRMK: Belokk Misses the CutЧат с разработчиками в 1999 годуШесть скриншотов с Белокком * При вращении иконки Тани, на экране выбора бойцов, на её обратной стороне можно увидеть вопросительный знак. Возможно это всё, что осталось в игре от Белокка. * Некоторые голоса персонажей взяты из предыдущих частей. * В апреле 1999-го года Midway выпустили рендер с логотипом MK Gold и 2-мя закрашенными чёрным рендерами Кабала и Страйкера. По всей видимости, эти 2 персонажа должны были появиться в MKG, но по каким-то неизвестным причинам они так и не были доделаны. Галерея Gold Cover.jpg|Обложка игры. Gold Cover back.jpg|Задняя сторона обложки игры. Gold old select.jpg|Старая версия экрана выбора персонажей. Gold Kab Str.jpg|Затенённые рендеры Кабала и Страйкера. Gold chars.jpg|Рендеры персонажей MK Gold Bel.jpg|Один из скриншотов с Белокком Gold E2.jpg|Диск второго издания MK Gold Примечания }} Ссылки * Mortal Kombat Gold Comprehensive Strategy Guide на сайте Kamidogu * Страница на сайте Mortal Kombat Warehouse en:Mortal Kombat Gold es:Mortal Kombat Gold pt:Mortal Kombat Gold Категория:Дополнения Категория:3D игры серии Категория:Консольные игры